prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira (ICW)
| image = | names = Akira | height = 5 ft 5 in (165 cm) | weight = 121 lbs (55 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Bergamo, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = ICW Academy | debut = August 29, 2015 | retired = }} Francesco Begnini (November 12, 1999), better known by his ring name Akira, is an Italian professional wrestler. Career Italian Championship Wrestling Early years (2015-2016) Begnini debuts in Italian Championship Wrestling under the ring name Akira at August 29, 2015, during ICW Academy Summer 2015, losing against Mr. Excellent. At ICW Saranno Campioni #25, on January 9, 2016, Akira starts to fighting with his tag team partner Gravity under the name The WonderKids, losing against Doblone and Luke Strike. At ICW Total Destruction 2016, on September 10, 2016, they have a ICW Italian Tag Team Championship Match for their first time against The Latin Lovers (Bon Giovanni and Rafael), losing the match. Feud with La Ciurma (2017) At ICW Vendetta 2017, on April 22, 2017, Akira and Gravity starts a feud with La Ciurma (Doblone and Rick Barbabionda), losing the match. One week later, at ICW Fighting Day 2017, The WonderKids, helped by Mary Cooper, defeated La Ciurma, helped instead by Queen Maya. At ICW L'Ora Dei Campioni 2017, on May 6, 2015, they defeats Doblone and Barbabionda after a roll-up. At ICW Scontro Finale 2017, on May 20, 2017, Akira defeats Doblone in a single match. The feud between The WonderKids and Rick Barbabionda continue with the latter who has changed his tag team partner several times, after a Doblone's injury: at ICW Attacco Sull'Adda 2017, on September 23, 2017, Akira and Gravity tie against Barbabionda and Dinamite Jo after a double pinfall, but at ICW Condannati A Combattere 2017, one week later, the WonderKids loses against Barbabionda and Psycho Mike after the Urban Guerrilla's interference, ending this feud and starting another one against the ICW Tag Team Champions Riot and Tony Callaghan. ICW Italian Tag Team Champion (2017-2018) At ICW Vae Victis 2017, in November 18, 2017, Akira and Gravity won by disqualification against Urban Guerrilla, but Riot and Tony Callaghan still ICW Italian Tag Team Champions. At ICW Guerra Civile 2017, in December 2, 2017, The WonderKids lose the match after an attack with a foreign object (Urban Guerrilla's bin in this case) unseen by the referee and despite the stipulation of the match that, if the Urban Guerrilla were disqualified, they lose the titles. At ICW Pandemonium XVI, in December 9, 2017, they defeats finally the Urban Guerrilla in a Title vs Title Match (the Riot and Callaghan's ICW Italian Tag Team Championship and the Akira and Gravity's ASCA Tag Team Championship) to win the ICW Tag Team titles. At ICW Colpo Finale 2017, on December 30, 2017, Akira and Gravity defeats Charlie Kid and Nick Lenders (where the latter has turned heel hitting Charlie after the match). At ICW Cold War 2018, on January 21, 2018, they defeats La Dinastia Oscura (Ombra and Gargoyle). At ICW WrestleRama 2018, in April 14, 2018, The WonderKids lose the titles in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Match in favor of La Dinastia Oscura (who will succeed them as ICW Italian Tag Team Titles holders), and where they also participated the Urban Guerrilla (Riot and Tony Callaghan) and La Ciurma (Doblone and Rick Barbabionda). Rising Sun Wrestling (2016-present) Akira debuted with his tag team partner Gravity in Rising Sun Wrestling, when they have defeated Miso Mijatovic and Simon Silas at May 7, 2016. At January 14, 2017, Akira defeated Andy Manero to became Rising Sun Champion. He loss the title at June 10, 2017, in a Ladder Match with Ashley Dunn but he re-won the title at HOPE Sacrifice Pro Chapter 5. Akira loses the title in a live event of Italian Championship Wrestling at March 10, 2018, in a Triple Threat Match with Nemesi (that in the meantime he became the new Rising Sun Champion) and Miso Mijatovic. On March 31, 2018, during BWT Wrestling Megastars 2, Akira won the Rising Sun Cup defeating Nick Lenders, Alex Gorgeous, Belthazar and Urban Guerrilla. He uses the title shot, guaranteed by the Rising Sun Cup, against Nemesi at Rise Of The Angels, on June 23, 2016, losing the match. Adriatic Special Combat Academy (2016-2017) On October 29, 2016, Akira takes part ASCA/RSW Unlimited Ambition fighting against his tag team partner Gravity, winning the match. At ASCA The Great Beyond, on September 16, 2017, Akira and Gravity won the ASCA Tag Team Championship defeating the 2 Unlimited (Jay Sammon and Patrick Sammon) in a match for reassign the title. In the same show, Akira defeats The Greatest to retain the Rising Sun Championship. Shropshire Wrestling Alliance (2017) Akira appears in Shropshire Wrestling Alliance at SWA Big Summer Blowout 2017, on August 19, 2017, teaming with Max Peach in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match won by Damo Scorpio and Luke Basham. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Akira Sault (Shiranui) *'Signature moves' **Rolling DDT **Moonsault **Enzuigiri Kick *'Entrance Music' **'"Time Of Dying" by Three Days Grace' (2015-present) *'Teams and stables' **'The WonderKids' Championships and accomplishments *'Adriatic Special Combact Academy' **ASCA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Italian Championship Wrestling' **ICW Italian Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Rising Sun Wrestling' **Rising Sun Championship (2 times) External links * Akira profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Italian wrestlers Category:2015 debuts Category:Male wrestlers Category:Italian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Bologna Wrestling Team alumni Category:Living people Category:1999 births